The preparation of hexamethyleneimine by the catalytic reaction of hexamethylene diamine and hydrogen in the vapor phase is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,213. The preferred catalysts disclosed are nickel, copper, cobalt and iron, but novel metals of Group 8 are also disclosed; i.e. rhodium, palladium and platinum catalyst. Example 6 of this patent shows a catalyst of palladium and cobalt. The example concludes with the statement: "While palladium increased the activity of the catalyst system it drastically reduces the selectivity to the desired imine product".